Le dépendant amoureux anonyme
by KroBlack
Summary: "Je suis dépendant d'un mec qui me fait souffrir. Je suis peut-être masochiste... En tout cas, je crois que le mariage était la goutte de trop." Je suis nulle pour les résumés, venez plutôt lire   ' W.B.XN.S. Yaoi  je suis nulle aussi pour les titres XD
1. Prologue

**Bonjouuuuur! ^-^**

Voilà, c'est ma première fic, du moins la première que je poste sur ff .net donc si quelqu'un passe par ici et lit ces mots: s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents! ^^' Surtout que personne ne l'a relu...

**Genre: **romance, yaoi (relation entre hommes)

**Rating: **T, pour un langage peut-être un peut violent parfois... Enfin, pas dans le premier chapitre je crois. ^^'

**Disclaimer: **CSI ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, je crois que vous êtes au courrant! Sinon, l'histoire est de moi et aussi trois personnages que j'ai inventés qui apparaîtrons plus tard...

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"-J'arrive pas à y croire...

-Hm?

-Que tu te sois marié...

-Nick, je...

-Et pire!

-Nick...

-Que tu ne m'ais rien dit!

-Nick!

-Au moins en tant qu'amis...

-Nick, putain...

-Non mais sérieusement tu...

-Nick, bordel de merde, tu vas m'écouter?

-Quoi!

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion!

-Et les portables? Tu sais, l'invention révolutionnaire pour appeler ou envoyer des messages...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les autres je ne vois pas pourquoi...

-"Je l'aurais fait pour toi", n'est-ce pas? Tu ne vois vraiment pas?

-Nick, tu le sais très bien: on ne se doit rien. Tu ne représente pas plus que les autres à mes yeux et puis je comptais vous l'annoncer, c'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire."

Alors là, c'en est trop. Je suis au bord des larmes. Mais pas question de le montrer à l'autre salaud.

"-Ouais, t'as entièrement raison, on ne se doit rien. Rien de plus qu'avec les autres. Alors on arrête.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. On arrête tout. Désormais, nous sommes de simples amis. Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié, c'est ce qu'on a toujours été n'est-ce pas?

-Nicky, le prends pas comme ça...

-Ne me touche pas!" J'essaye de me calmer, respire à fond. Je ne dois pas pleurer. "Arrête la voiture.

-Nick je...

-Arrête la voiture, je veux descendre.

-Nicky, s'il te plait, calme toi! C'est ridi...

-ARRÊTE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITURE!

-Ok, mais calme toi, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi au moins te ramener chez toi.

-Pas la peine, je vais prendre un taxi. Au revoir mon POTE, à demain."

Et voilà. Après un dernier regard, l'autre part en me laissant au bord de la route. D'accord, c'est moi qui ais insisté pour descendre, mais c'est pas une raison! Et puis il aurait au moins pu me ramener chez moi... Ou insister un peu plus! Bon, d'accord, je suis pitoyable: c'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir. J'aurais seulement voulu qu'il ressente vraiment quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié. Après tout, ça fait bien trois ans qu'on est ens... Enfin, un peu plus qu'amis et ça fait trois ans que je supporte cette fameuse phrase: "On ne se doit rien, tu couches avec qui tu veux, je couche avec qui je veux, compris?" Ah. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié l'essentiel: Nick Stokes, police scientifique de Las Vegas. L'autre connard, c'est Warrick Brown. Je suis sûr que vous vous en fichez royalement mais je suis bisexuel, ce qui explique je me sois retrouvé à sor... A coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Sauf que, même si j'aurais bien aimé que l'on soit plus que des "sex-friend", lui a continué à avoir des petites amies, des relations concrètes avec d'autres filles et il s'est finalement marié. Mais le pire sûrement, c'est que, outre le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas prévenu de son mariage, moi, son soit-disant meilleur pote, il n'avait même pas l'intention d'arrêter notre... "relation", si je puis dire. Et finalement, on s'est disputés... Oui, bon, d'accord, je lui ais gueulé dessus et je suis sorti de la voiture en laissant mon sac dans son coffre. C'est à dire: pas de portable, pas de fric, pas de clefs de maison ni de voiture... Je vous entend de là "mais il est débile ou quoi? Il aurait au moins pu garder son téléphone et ses clefs!" Mais c'est vrai, je fait souvent des choses stupides comme celle-ci. J'entend klaxonner derrière moi et par un pur réflexe humain complètement idiot me retourne pour voir mon ex-pas-vraiment-ex-parce-qu'on-était-pas-vraiment-ensemble-d'après-lui ralentir à côté de moi.

"-Aller Nick, fait pas l'idiot, monte, je te ramène à la maison."

J'hésite quelques secondes mais je fini tout de même par monter.

"-Je te préviens, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'excuse ou qu'on continue notre... amitié et plus si affinité."

Il ricane. Il se foutrait pas un peu de ma gueule là?

"-Bien sûr chaton."

Oui je confirme, il se fout bien de ma gueule. C'est quoi ces airs étonnés sur vos visages? C'est le surnom? C'est vrai que je vous ai pas dit. Ce mec semble prendre un malin plaisir à me faire espérer et il n'est pas modeste sur les mots doux, croyez-moi. Enfin, en privé, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il me mettra dans son lit. Pas cette fois. Alors je me tourne vers la vitre et je ne prononce plus un mot jusque chez moi.

Donc, je me prépare à sortir de la voiture mais je me rend compte qu'il vient d'éteindre le moteur et qu'il commence à sortir.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je te ramène chez toi, quelle question.

-Je croyais avoir été clair. C'est fini Warrick.

-Nick, sérieusement je...

-Non. Je refuse de me faire avoir encore une fois. Et puis t'as une femme non maintenant? Je suppose qu'elle sera entièrement capable de te satisfaire comme il se doit.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je récupère mon sac et traverse le parking. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes alors j'accélère le pas. C'est à se moment là que je l'entend m'appeler. Il est tout proche mais je ne dois pas me retourner. Si je le vois maintenant je vais sûrement replonger. parce que Warrick est ma drogue. Parce que je l'aime depuis tellement d'année maintenant. Il ne reste plus que quelques petits mettre à parcourir lorsque je sens une main attraper mon bras. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie aussi pitoyable alors je baisse la tête mais il relève mon menton et alors je cède. Je me jette dans ses bras et continue de pleurer. De son côté, Warrick caresse mes cheveux en me chuchotant que tout ira bien. Mais je sais bien que c'est un mensonge. Et soudainement, comme si je me réveillais, je le repousse et cours jusqu'à mon immeuble. Avant de claquer la porte, je murmure plus pour moi que pour lui:

"-C'est faux. Tout ira mal et tu le sais. C'est fini. Fini."

Puis je monte chez moi à toute vitesse, prend la peine de fermer ma porte à clef et me jette sur mon canapé. Je pleure à chaudes larmes. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais là à pleurer mais je fini par m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était le prologue!<p>

Juste pour prévenir, les chapitres ne seront jamais plus long que ça!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul! =D

**Byyye! ^-^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Boujour! ^-^**

Voilà, le chapitre 1!

Je met se chapitre juste après le prologue mais c'est une exception car je pense que je tiendrai des délais d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre, histoire d'avoir le temps d'écrire la suite!

Je tiens ensuite à remercier tout particulièrement **Nouka**, ma première revieweuse! Et un grand merci pour ta review! ^.^ J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite aussi =D

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T, pour les allusions et un peu le langage, parfois... '

**Disclaimer: **Evidemment, la seule chose qui est de moi est l'histoire et trois (bientôt quatre) personnages que j'ai totalement inventés! (les personnages en questions apparaissent au chapitre 2)

Bon, bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère!)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Je me réveille vers midi. Finalement, la faim aura eu raison de moi et je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine et attrape une glace au chocolat dans le congélateur. En passant devant le calendrier, j'entoure un jour au marqueur vert: un jour sans Warrick. C'est une très longue histoire mais en résumé, ma meilleure amie m'a fait un jour remarquer que j'étais dépendant de Warrick, comme à de l'alcool. Depuis se jour, je tiens ce calendrier: en noir les jours où je suis avec Warrick, en bleu les jours où je ne suis plus avec lui, en vert les jours où on se sépare et en rouge les jours où on se remet ensemble. Elle m'appelle à la fin du moi pour savoir où en sont les comptes. Mes amis font même des paris dessus. Donc, aujourd'hui, le neuf octobre, je viens de me séparer avec lui: vert. Bref, je m'installe ensuite dans le canapé et mets le lecteur DVD. Je me rappelle exactement quel est le DVD à l'intérieur et pour cause: c'est celui que je mets à chaque dispute avec Warrick. "300". Oui, c'est étrange, mais bon, chacun son truc. Parfois, j'alterne avec d'autres films comme "le seigneur des anneaux". En fait, les beaux mecs, ça me réconforte. Je me sens débile maintenant. Je vais mettre le DVD en marche lorsque je me rend compte que j'ai un message sur ma boite vocale.

"-Salut Nick, c'est Sofia. J'ai appris que t'étais en congé ce soir. Moi aussi. Ça te dirais d'aller manger un morceau avec moi ce soir? Rappelle-moi si tu trouve mon offre alléchante (rires). A plus tard."

Hou là. Cette fille est vraiment chaude et pas radine sur les sous-entendus. Enfin, pourquoi pas? Une nuit, ça n'engage à rien. Et puis, au pire, s'il ne se passe rien, ça me changera les idées. J'attrape le combiné et me stoppe quelques secondes. Malgré ses paroles, je me rappelle très bien de la crise de Warrick la seule fois où je l'avais, comment dire, "trompé". Il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot durant tout une semaine, tellement que nos coéquipiers s'en étaient alarmés et qu'ils avaient failli découvrir notre relation extra-professionnelle. Ah, au diable Warrick, de toute façon nous ne sommes plus ensemble alors à quoi bon m'en soucier.

"-Allô?

-Sofia? Nick à l'appareil. Je t'appelle pour le message que tu m'as laissé.

-Partant?

-Seulement si c'est moi qui invite...

-Un véritable gentleman. J'accepte.

Et voilà. Nous allons passer une très bonne soirée. Après avoir fixé le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, elle raccroche avec un dernier, très sensuel, "à ce soir, Nicky". Ça promet.

21 heures. Nous sommes tranquillement au restaurant, parlant de tout et de rien. Je ne me suis pas trompé, Sofia est de très charmante compagnie et je passe une excellente soirée. De plus, elle est très sexy dans cette robe noire moulante.

"-Parles-moi un peu de toi. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

-Non, je suis célibataire, mais j'ai une très jolie jeune femme en vue. Et toi?

-Célibataire aussi. Je n'aime pas m'attacher aux gens.

-Nous avons donc là un point commun."

Menteur. Enfin, au moins, je suis rassuré: elle ne s'attend elle non plus à avoir une relation durable. Nous avons fini nos repas et je lui propose de venir boire un vers chez moi, ce qu'elle accepte avec un grand sourire.

Une fois arrivés, je me dirige vers la table basse pour prendre l'alcool tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle veut boire mais elle prend les devant et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de comparer avec les baisers de Warrick.

"-Et si on allait directement dans ta chambre?

-C'est proposé si gentiment, je ne saurais refuser...

Je la dirige vers ma chambre, elle retire ses chaussures et sa robe et s'allonge sur le lit. Sa position lascive me fait abandonner mes dernières réticences et j'oublie mon beau brun, pour cette nuit au moins.

Je me réveille avec l'odeur du café et le bruit de la douche. Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse. Sofia n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Enfin bon, je me relève et prend de quoi m'habiller dans mon armoire. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain, rejoins ma compagne d'un soir sous la douche et embrasse son épaule.

"-Hm... Désolée, beau brun, mais j'ai du boulot. Brass vient de m'appeler, ils sont débordés et il m'a promit de me laisser les vacances que je lui demande depuis un sacré moment si on boucle cette affaire.

-Dommage. J'aurais bien remis ça..."

Elle rit doucement mais ne me répond pas et sors de la douche. Je la rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, nous prenons notre café ensemble, elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et puis elle s'en va. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je range ma maison sans grande conviction. J'essaye d'appeler des amis mais ils me répondent tous qu'ils sont occupés. Amis, tu parles. En tout cas je m'ennuis. J'en viendrais presque à vouloir qu'on m'appelle en urgence. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à penser aux sujets qui fâchent. Tiens, un appel.

"-Devines qui c'est qui à pris un jour de congé en même temps que toi?

-Le sujet qui fâche...

-Hein?

-Laisse tomber, Warrick. Pour les deux questions.

-Je ne t'ai encore rien proposé. Et puis je voulais juste une soirée entre amis.

-C'est ça oui, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre... Alors, que fais Tina? Elle est de garde ce soir, c'est ça?

-Nick, tu connais le sens de "soirée entre amis"?

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je suis ps complètement con.

Je lui raccroche au nez. Il réessaye encore une fois sur mon portable et ensuite sur le téléphone en laissant un petit message.

-Nick, je sais que tu es là. Aller, Nicky, fait pas la tête... Viens avec moi ce soir, je me ferais pardonner. Aller, mon cœur...

-Tu connais le sens du mot fini? C'est TER-MI-NE Warrick, on est de simple amis maintenant. Rien de plus. Alors laisse-moi, tu m'entends.

-OK, c'est bon j'ai compris, t'énerves pas. Mais ne vient pas me voir en pleurnichant ensuite parce que...

La suite ne m'intéresse pas alors je lui raccroche encore une fois au nez. Bon. Finalement, je vais peut être le regarder ce "300".

* * *

><p>Voilà, celui-ci était peut-être un peu court et le prochain le sera aussi, j'en ai bien peur U_U'<p>

Donnez-moi tout de même votre avis s'il vous plaît!

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour****! ^-^**

Le chapitre deux qui n'a failli pas être là, parce que je pars demain pour les vacances et que j'ai tout fait à la dernière minute donc je me suis retrouvée à me dire "merde, je suis pas allée poster le chapitre!"! Mais voyez par vous même: il est là! J'ai pensé à mes deux seules lectrices, **Nouka **et** Adara94** (que je remercie encore ^-^), et je me suis dit "tu as dit que tu mettrais un chapitre toutes les semaines alors tu vas le faire!" et voilà comment ce chapitre est ici aujourd'hui!

Sinon, pour le chapitre, je vous annonce que Nick a failli changer de sexe et regarder Titanic en pleurant! Oo Mais je me suis rattrapée en me disant "c'est un mec! Alors en tant que mec il se doit de faire des trucs de mec, comme boire une bonne bière de vant un match à la télé!" et voilà comment j'ai fini par faire un petit compromis entre les deux et surtout comment Nick c'est retrouvé à manger une glace au chocolat avec une bière devant le film "Troie".

Bon, j'en ai fini avec mes petites anecdotes alors je vous laisse lire!

**Genre:** Romance et yaoi (ou slash, donc relations entres hommes)

**Rating: **toujours T

**Disclaimer: **C'est sûrement la partie la plus dure... Non, rien est à moi... Ah si! Je peux me consoler avec mes petits personnages que j'ai inventés! =D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Finalement, j'ai regardé "Troie", avec ma glace au chocolat et une bière. J'ai repensé aussi à ma petite aventure avec Sofia et je me suis senti coupable. Je le sais, ça me le fait tout le temps quand je couche avec une autre personne que celle que j'aime. Et pourtant je n'ais aucune raison de ressentir ce sentiment. Le téléphone se met à sonner mais j'ai la flemme d'aller décrocher. J'attend donc que le répondeur ce déclenche pour savoir qui c'est.

"-Salut, Nicky. C'est Ana..."

C'est la fameuse meilleure amie. Mais j'ai toujours autant la flemme de me lever.

"-Je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis à Vegas en ce moment et..."

Je me relève d'un coup et attrape le téléphone.

"-Ana!

-J'en étais sûre!

-Hein?

-Tu répondais pas parce que t'avais la flemme!

-Ouais, désolée, je voulais pas tomber sur une certaine personne...

-Oh. Bon, vas-y, raconte à Anastasia ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me parles comme à un gamin?"

Je lui raconte tout de A à Z et elle se contente d'écouter sans lâcher une mot. Arrivé à la fin, elle lâche un long soupir.

"-Tu tiendra pas une semaine.

-Ana! C'est important là!

-Oui, désolée, mais tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. Ça fait plusieurs fois que vous vous séparez de ton fait, que tu m'appelles, que tu conclues ton histoire par "Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini!" et que tu finis par revenir vers lui! Parfois même il ne fait que t'ignorer et tu reviens le voir de toi-même! Bouges-toi, mec! Faut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu te trouves quelqu'un, et je parle pas juste d'un coup d'un soir!

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison...

-Bon, écoute, pour l'instant je suis au Palms. T'as qu'à venir ce soir au casino, on passe une super soirée, on s'éclate et on te change les idées!

-OK. A quelle heure?

-Bah j'ai qu'à venir te chercher maintenant...

-Maintenant?

-T'inquiètes, je fini ce que je suis en train de faire et on arrive dans à peu près une demi heure je pense. Ça te laisse le temps de t'habiller. A tout à l'heure!

-Ouais, c'est ça..."

Je regarde l'heure: il doit me rester environ un quart d'heure, vu qu'elle ne se tient jamais à ses délais. J'enlève rapidement mon survêtement et vais vers mon armoire pour trouver les bons habits. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, je fini par prendre une chemise bleu marine et un jean noir. J'ai juste le temps de me préparer un tant soit peu que déjà j'entend la sonnette. J'ouvre à ma meilleure amie qui prend à peine le temps de me dire bonjour avant de me tirer dans les escaliers. Une fois dans sa voiture, une jeep noire, elle me raconte ses plans pour la soirée: en gros, casino, restaurant, bar.

"-Et surtout, on va te trouver un bon coup pour te changer les idées!

-*soupir* T'es chiante, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces histoires!

-Nick, il faut vraiment que tu trouve quelqu'un...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! On fait la chasse aux beaux mecs ce soir!

-Pourquoi que des mecs?

-Parce que tu as beau dire que t'es bi, en attendant t'as eu de véritables sentiments que pour des garçons. Moi je ne fais qu'observer!

-Ouais, c'est bon..."

Cette fille peut être vraiment chiante quand elle veut! Mais bon, c'est ma meilleure amie. On était dans la même classe au lycée. On est devenu de très bons amis et on a jamais perdu le contact, malgré les kilomètres, parce qu'elle voyage toujours pour son boulot. En fait, au départ, je voulais la mettre dans mon lit. C'est une très belle femme, pas très grande, brune aux yeux verts. Et surtout elle a de belles formes. Mais après certains évènements nous sommes devenus amis. Autant dire que je ne l'ai jamais eu dans mon lit, et c'est beaucoup mieux comme cela!

"-Hé, Nick! Tu m'écoutes?

-Hum, oui, désolé. Tu disais quoi?

-Je te demandais si... Non, laisse tomber, je voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance. Regardes, on est arrivés!"

Je ne lui en demande pas plus, de toute façon, cette tête de mule ne me répondrai pas.

23 heures. Je suis au bar avec Ana et nous discutons tranquillement. Nous nous amusons bien et surtout, nous nous sommes fait accostés par une bonne dizaine de mecs chacun. Oui, moi aussi, et d'ailleurs Ana est en train de jubiler parce que le nombre de filles qui m'ont accosté est risible à côté: trois. Enfin, le barman revient vers nous et ma meilleure amie se prépare à commander quand elle est interrompue.

"-Ah, soerette! On te cherchait justement, papa a appelé et il... Nicky?

-Nat'?

-Anatoly? Je croyais que vous aviez une réunion ce soir?

-Finie plus tôt que prévue. Alors Nicky, comment ça va?

-Ana, qu'est-ce que... Oh et puis merde, je me barre!

-Attend Nick!... Putain Nat', tu fais chier!"

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui se passe. Anatoly est le frère d'Anastasia. Je vous l'accorde, les parents n'étaient pas très inspirés (NDA: et l'auteur non plus ^^'). Pour faire court, je suis sortit avec Anatoly, à qui Anastasia ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Par la suite se sont produits certains évènements qui font qu'aujourd'hui je le déteste, lui et son copain James. Entre autre des sentiments bafoués. Enfin, je me suis remis depuis cette époques mais je ne supporte pas plus le grand frère de ma meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui d'ailleurs vient de me rattraper.

"-Attend, Nick! On a qu'à aller autre part!

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'ils étaient là!

-Je voulais justement pas avoir cette scène! Et puis, sérieusement, Nick, ça fait bien 15 ans que ça c'est passé!

-Attend deux secondes. Tu m'accuses de céder trop facilement à Warrick, tu me dis que je ne fais que me faire souffrir un peu plus mais par contre ton frère c'est pas grave!

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire Nick, et puis je te demande pas de te remettre avec lui!

-Mais c'est ce qu'il veut, lui.

-Nick, je...

-Hé! Ana, tu sais pas où est passé ton frère?

-Je suis là Jimmy. Hé regarde qui ma soeur accompagne!

-Oh! Mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Nicky? Ça fait vachement longtemps mec! Ça te dirait pas un petit plan à trois, avec Anatoly?

-Salut Ana."

Cette fois je m'en vais vraiment. De toute façon, mon taxi vient d'arriver. De loin, j'entend Ana leur gueuler dessus. Je sais que j'ai une attitude puérile et lâche, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à rire de bon coeur avec le mec qui m'a brisé et son meilleur pote.

Une fois chez moi, j'essaye de me rendormir mais je Morphée refuse d'ouvrir ses bras pour moi, alors je prend deux somnifères. Ils m'ont été prescris pour pouvoir dormir après mon enlèvement et ça marche vachement bien. D'ailleurs, je tombe comme une masse.

Je me réveille juste à 17 heures 30. Il faut que je me dépêche, sinon je vais être en retard. Je me stoppe tout d'un coup. Je vais être obligé de voir Warrick. Je me reprend rapidement: on fera comme d'habitude, comme si de rien était, et tout ira pour le mieux. Du moins je l'espère.

* * *

><p>Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait, même si c'est pour dire que c'est de la merde, tant que ça peut aider à m'améliorer =)<p>

Sinon, je voulais vous demander si vous n'auriez pas d'idée pour le nom de famille d'Ana et d'Anatoly... Parce que je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose, du moins je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes idées et je fini toujours par me dire "non, c'est pas bien ça!" ' Et je vais en avoir besoin pour la suite...

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! ^-^**

Tout d'abord, même si il n'a pas été remarqué, je m'excuse quand même pour mon retard ^^' (enfin, c'est que deux tout petits jours...)

Je remercie mes revieweuses, **Nouka **et** Adara94**, du fond du coeur parce que les reviews ça fait plaisir! Et je remercie encore plus **Nouka **pour l'idée du nom de famille que j'ai utilisé =D

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours cette histoire...

**Genre:** Romance et yaoi

**Rating: **j'hésite à mettre M pour mention de viol... Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était dit explicitement non plus! Donc je vais garder T, en tout cas, vous êtes prévenus! Oh et aussi, je m'escuse pour le langage familier voir vulgaire...

**Disclaimer: **Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et quelques personnages inventés!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai repris le travail. Warrick et moi ne parlons presque jamais et si nous le faisons, c'est juste pour les besoins du travail. En nous efforçant de mettre un sourire sur nos visages. Ana est repartie le lendemain de notre petite escapade. Elle m'a appelé pour s'excuser de son "crétin de frère et de son débile d'ami" et pour me dire au revoir.

Depuis son dernier appel, Warrick n'a plus essayé de téléphoner. D'ailleurs, il m'a raconté le lundi que finalement Tina avait fini plus tôt et qu'ils étaient sortis tout les deux. Oui, cet homme à toujours été d'une cruauté sans égale: sa façon de donner le change est de me parler de sa vie sentimentale. Enfin, j'encaisse tant bien que mal et je fait avec. Il est une heure de l'après midi mais je n'ai ni faim, ni envie de dormir. En fait, c'est comme ça depuis une semaine. Je fais des cauchemars où je revois certaines scènes que j'aurais voulu oublier. Ça allait tant que j'avais encore des somnifères mais je suis à court et la pharmacie refuse de m'en délivrer sans ordonnance. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller chez le docteur. Pas forcément l'argent non plus. Avec le travail qu'on a en ce moment, je doute que Sofia ait eu ces fameuses vacances. D'ailleurs je crois bien l'avoir croisée hier. J'ai pensé à la rappeler mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée: manquerait plus qu'on s'attache l'un à l'autre! Oh! Quelqu'un tape à la porte! Enfin une distraction! J'ouvre pour tomber sur... Anatoly et James. J'essaye de refermer mais Anatoly a été plus rapide et a mis sa chaussure italienne hors de prix dans l'embrasure. Sale gosse de riche, j'espère que je t'ai bien explosé le pied. Vu la tête qu'il fait, ça doit pas en être loin.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Dégagez!

-Oh, le chaton sors ses griffes", dit-il tout en s'invitant chez moi de son propre chef. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous avec ce surnom! Je n'ai absolument rien de félin!

"-Anatoly, je suis pas d'humeur alors sortez de chez moi. Et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous eu cette adresse?

-On a cherché dans les affaires de ma soeur...

-Mais après avoir failli finir castrés deux fois...

-On s'est dit que ce serait plus simple de demander à son chauffeur...

-Qui entre parenthèses et une femme et ne peut absolument pas nous résister.

-Très bien. Alors retournez entre les cuisses de son chauffeur et laissez moi tranquille.

-Du calme, Chéri, on est juste venu s'excuser parce qu'on était **un peu** bourrés hier...

-Et se faire pardonner de la meilleur façon qu'il soit..."

Sur ces mots, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Anatoly m'embrasse. Je le repousse violemment et ils ricanent.

"-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça!

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Nicky...

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix."

En voyant leurs regards, je le sens plus du tout. Et je me rappelle d'une chose. Mon arme que j'ai sortie de son coffre. Depuis l'enlèvement elle est dans ma chambre à côté de mon lit. Je me jette en courant dans la chambre et ferme la porte à double tour de l'intérieur. Si ils ont un couteau, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, mais j'aurais au moins le temps de prendre mon flingue et de le charger.

"-Hé, Nicky, ouvre la porte! On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir!"

Ça y est, ils trafiquent la serrure. Et la porte s'ouvre sur eux. Ils rentrent en riant mais en me voyant ils deviennent livides et lèvent les mains en l'air.

"-Nick, fait pas de connerie...

-Ouais, on voulait juste s'amuser. Aller, lâche cette arme.

-Oh non les mecs. Cette fois c'est moi qui ai le flingue et croyez moi je vais pas le lâcher!"

Des flashs du fameux moment que j'aurais voulu oublier reviennent. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais ce que ces deux mecs m'ont fait subir est au-delà de ce que pense Anastasia.

**FLASH BACK**

J'ai 16 ans, et je suis hyper stressé. Ana se fout de ma gueule. Evidemment, elle sait tout. Ce soir, il n'y a personne au Manoir Cordell (NdA: l'auteur l'a utilisé finalement ^-^, donc elle remercie sa gentille revieweuse pour l'idée!) et mon petit ami Anatoly m'a invité pour dormir. Mes parents croient que c'est un simple ami. Ou plutôt amie, puisqu'ils pensent que j'y vais pour Ana. En tout cas, c'est la dernière heure de cour, je suis hyper stressé et Ana se fout de ma gueule. Lorsque son frère lui a demandé de déserter la maison pour qu'il puisse me faire venir, elle a tout de suite accepter et a prévu de dormir chez une amie, puisque James, son petit ami et meilleur ami de son frère, n'était pas disponible. Et là, ça sonne. On a prévu avec Anatoly d'aller d'abord au ciné et puis de rentrer après. Je sors de cour et il m'attend devant le lycée avec sa belle voiture que son papa riche lui a acheté. Et puis il m'embrasse, comme ça, devant tout le monde, à pleine bouche. Je suis tout rouge et il rigole. Pour la discrétion, c'est raté.

Là on sort du ciné. Je n'ai rien compris au film, totalement perdu dans mes pensées. A peine sommes nous rentrés qu'il m'amène dans sa chambre. J'y suis déjà allé mais là, c'est différent. Je m'assoie sur son lit et il m'embrasse pour me détendre, me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, dévorant gentiment mon cou.

Et là, le cauchemar commence. Jimmy entre dans la chambre avec un flingue et Nat' m'allonge brutalement sur le lit.

"-Nat'? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Et que fait Jimmy ici?"

Ils ne me répondent pas et vous pouvez aisément deviner la suite.

**FLASH BACK**

Toutes les images me reviennent et c'est soudain comme si je le revivais. Les larmes commencent à couler, d'horreur et de rage et je tremble de plus en plus fort, essayant de me rattraper à l'arme.

"-N-Nick, calmes-toi. Pose l'arme doucement et nous repartons..."

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Il n'y a plus rien dans mon cerveau sauf cette question: "qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?". Je n'ai jamais eu de pulsion meurtrière, même après leur agression, mais me sentir en position de force face à eux me procure une joie malsaine. Mais ma bonne conscience prend le dessus et je parle difficilement.

"-Vous... Vous allez repartir. Et ne plus jamais revenir. Si je vous revois une seule fois, je vous explose la bite! C'est compris?

-...

-EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS?

-Ou-OUI!"

Et ils courent vers la sortie, trop content d'échapper à cette situation. De mon côté, je vérifie qu'ils sont bien partis, ferme la porte avec les trois verrou et m'écroule contre le mur en larmes, gardant mon flingue dans ma main. Et puis je sors le chargeur. Il est vide. J'avais oublié de le remplir et j'avais oublié que j'avais oublié. Alors je ris jaune à travers les trombes d'eau sur mon visage et j'ai sûrement l'air un peu fou. Finalement, Ana a eu raison. Je ne tiendrai pas une semaine. J'attrape mon portable et appelle la seule personne capable de me consoler tout de suite.

"-Allô?

-Warrick...

-Nick? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, ta voix est bizarre?"

Je vais pour lui répondre mais quelque chose me bloque. Je ne peux pas.

"-N-Non rien, je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te déranger, et puis tu dois sûrement être avec Tina...

-T'es sûr?

-Oui oui, t'inquiète, tout va très bien."

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été tout sauf crédible mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et arrête la conversation. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je me penche de côté pour recracher la bile qui en passant me brûle l'oesophage. Quelle journée de merde!

Une semaine de plus est passée. J'ai toujours été doué pour cacher mes sentiments et les collègues n'y voient que du feu. Sauf peut-être Warrick. Peut-être à cause de mon appel. Sûrement. En même temps, c'est moi qui ai eu la glorieuse idée de l'appeler. Non mais quel débile! On dirait presque que je voudrais me remettre avec lui... Pourquoi vous ricanez? Bien sur que "presque" est le terme exact! Non mais! En tout cas, il me jette des regards inquiets toute la journée et, bien qu'au départ son attention me faisait très plaisirs, cela commence à devenir agaçant! Je lui lance un regard noir et essaye de lui faire passer le message "arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais pas me suicider en plein milieu du labo!", mais il ne doit pas comprendre, vu ses sourcils froncés pour dire de façon très intelligente "Gné?" (NdA: Nick, traducteur patenté en langage des regards). Je soupire d'exaspération et retourne à mon boulot. Une affaire de suicide. J'ai vraiment l'impression que le monde entier est contre moi. Et ce n'est pas une hyperbole, croyez-moi!

Les jours passent et se ressemblent! J'ai expliqué à Warrick que je n'avais rien du tout et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais maintenant, les coups d'oeil inquiets ont laissé la place aux regards concupiscents. Je ne pourrais jamais résister. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et je sais exactement qui je dois appeler pour cela...

* * *

><p>Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et surtout si vous trouvez que l'histoire devient lourde ou nulle ou qu'elle est a chier depuis le début! XD<p>

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour! ^-^**

Voilà le chapitre 4! Ah, ça fait bizarre quand même d'en être là... Au départ, je ne faisait que lire et ensuite, je me dépêchais de fermer la fenêtre, comme si je m'étais brûlée. J'ai fait du chemin depuis!

En ce moment, je me suis rendu compte que je n'écrivais que le soir et que, de ce fait, j'ajoutais plein de commentaires débiles. J'ai donc passé quelques minutes à tous les supprimer. C'est une anecdote débile qui ne vous apporte rien mais j'avais envie de préciser que je tenais beaucoup à mes lecteurs et que j'aimerais éviter de les faire fuir XD. Et donc je remercie bien évidemment mes revieweuses (-eurs?) du chapitre précédent: **Nouka **et** Asian-Seven-Ice** ! Merci beaucoup, les reviews font toujours autant plaisir et je suis super heureuse de savoir que j'ai au moins trois lecteurs! ^-^'

Sur ceux, je laisse lire l'histoire ceux qui ont lu mes petits commentaires et qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici!

**Genre:** Romance, yaoi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien est à moi, à l'exeption de l'intrigue et des personnages inventés.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

J'ai vraiment passé un superbe week-end (pour une fois!)! Quoi? Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous dises qui j'ai appelé et que je vous raconte tout en détail? Oui? Et bien non! Enfin bref, on a vraiment pas eu beaucoup de travail cette nuit alors pour l'instant j'aide Catherine avec Greg pour une expérience. Elle a spécifié qu'il lui fallait deux garçon fort et lorsque Greg a demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait appel à Warrick et Grissom plutôt qu'à nous elle a répondu "Parce qu'ils travaillent, eux!"... Mais nous aussi nous travaillons! Nous étions juste en train de prendre une pause lorsqu'elle nous a appelés... Nous nous préparons pour sa petite expérience dont nous ne savons rien lorsque nous recevons tous le message de nous rendre au bureau de Grissom. Celui-ci nous intercepte sur le chemin.

"-On est sur l'affaire d'une femme de milliardaire assassinée dans sa suite hier après-midi alors qu'ils étaient en voyage, avec son mari. Tous. Vous laissez vos affaires en cour et vous me suivez."

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de faire une seule remarque qu'il repart déjà dans le sens inverse. Bon et bien , c'est parti pour les heures sup'!

Nous arrivons donc une demi-heure plus tard au Tangiers et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne le montre pas. Nous prenons donc l'ascenseur et Grissom nous fait un topo.

"-Alors, apparemment le couple était ici pour un déplacement professionnel. Ils sont tous les deux directeurs de la boîte et, d'après son mari, notre cadavre avait un rendez-vous le soir de sa mort. Vous allez rire Nick, ils sont Texans!"

Oh non, je ne ris pas. Et Grissom est vraiment mauvais pour les blagues.

"-Ah. Ah bon?..."

Pitoyable. Mais il n'y prête pas attention et continue.

"-Bon, alors Catherine vous vous occupez du cadavre et de la chambre, Nick vous restez avec elle. Greg vous venez avec moi. On s'occupe de la deuxième suite.

-Deux suites?

-Oui, une pour eux et l'autre pour les affaires. Enfin, c'est ce que nous a dit le mari.

-Les affaires ou autre chose..."

De mon côté, je pâlis de plus en plus. Et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi.

Nous arrivons donc au vingt et unième étage qui comporte deux suites. Nous pénétrons dans le salon de la première, où nous retrouvons toute l'équipe.

"-On vous a attendu pour commencer."

Je croise son regard, nous restons comme cela quelques secondes et puis nous détournons les yeux, comme si de rien était. Warrick m'envoie un regard interrogatif. Il l'a reconnu. En même temps, ils se ressemblent tous dans cette famille. Mais je le dépasse avec Catherine sans en tenir compte et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de la victime. En entrant, je marque une pause. J'ai un haut le coeur et les larmes au bord des yeux. Je l'aimait bien moi! Heureusement, mon téléphone sonne et je peux détourner les yeux de ce carnage. Voyant que c'est Ana, je m'excuse au près des autres et m'isole.

"-Nick! C'est Ana! C'est ma mère je... Je sais pas comment te l'annoncer, elle est...

-Morte, je sais.

-Quoi?

-J'avais son cadavre sous les yeux il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu... Oh non, Nick, c'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que c'est juste un affreux cauchemar!

-Je suis désolé Ana, c'est la pure vérité ou alors nous faisons le même affreux cauchemar...

-Nick, je... J'arrive dans un quart d'heure à peu près. Je suis partie dès que j'ai su... Je... J-je...

-Désolé Ana. J'ai... Du boulot."

Je lui raccroche au nez. Si je l'avais entendue pleurer, je n'aurais pas pu retenir mes larmes. J'adorais sa mère, même si j'ai fait des choses qui pourraient faire penser le contraire. Oui, l'homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure est son père.

"-Nick, ça va?

-Oui, très bien.

-Tu es sûr?

-Mais oui! Alors, cette victime?"

J'espère avoir été crédible. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses yeux verts grands ouverts, des gouttes de sang qui perlent sur son visage. J'essaye de détourner le regard mais j'en suis incapable. Et je laisse même mes yeux descendre et alors la vision d'horreur s'imprime sur ma rétine. Son corps magnifique ouvert lui aussi, de la gorge jusqu'au nombril, les tripes à l'air, tous ses organes percés et tout ce sang autour d'elle, tellement de sang, et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en échappe encore. J'entend les gouttes s'écraser au sol et pas seulement celles de son sang mais mes larmes que je n'ai finalement pas pu retenir. J'ai la nausée et cour dans le sens inverse de mon arrivée, jusqu'au salon. Je fuis la scène, mais elle tourne en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai à peine le temps d'entrée dans la salle de bain la plus proche que je vomis mon dîner. Quelqu'un arrive derrière moi, s'accroupit et caresse mon dos alors que je recrache tripes et boyaux.

"-Ça va aller?"

Je reconnais sa voix et même sans cela je l'avais déjà reconnu. Je prends le temps d'être sûr que je n'ai plus rien à vomir pour me décaler de la lunette des toilettes, m'appuyer contre le mur et lui répondre.

"-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller?"

Je me rince ensuite du goût horrible qui me reste dans la bouche avant de reprendre ma place.

"-Non, mais c'est pour ça en général qu'on pose la question.

-*soupir* Désolé... C'était tellement..."

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase que les images reviennent et que les larmes redoublent d'intensité. Il regarde bien que personne ne nous voit et me prend dans ses bras.

"-Je sais, je sais... Chhhht.

-Stephen...

-Hm?

-C'est... C'est t-toi qui... qui l'a... Qui l'a...

-Découverte? Oui..."

Nous restons comme ça encore longtemps, je ne vois même pas le temps passer. Les larmes finissent par se tarir et il soulève mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement. Ne faites pas cette tête, je vous expliquerais, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à penser.

"-Nick, t'es où?"

Merde, Catherine! Stephen se redresse et m'aide à me relever. Catherine arrive donc à ce moment là et nous regarde suspicieusement.

"-Nick, ça va?

-O-Oui, désolé...

-C'est pas grave, j'ai terminé sans toi."

J'essuie les dernières traces de larmes et les suis dans le salon, puis nous partons, Brass invitant vivement notre milliardaire à le suivre en tant que suspect numéro un de l'affaire.

Brass et Grissom interrogent Stephen, accompagné de son avocat, et je les regarde derrière la vitre teintée.

"-Monsieur Cordell, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la présence de sperme un peu partout dans la deuxième suite que vous aviez réservée au Tangiers, celle-là même qui, d'après vous, devait servir pour des "rendez-vous professionnels"?

-Je vous conseille de ne pas répondre.

-Ce que je pense, Monsieur, c'est que votre femme vous a surpris avec une autre femme, qu'elle vous a menacé de vous quitter et que vous l'avez tuée.

-Ces soupçons ne sont pas fondés! De plus, mon client à un alibi!

-Vraiment?

-Mon fameux "rendez-vous professionnel". Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit près à témoigner en ma faveur en raison de son travail... (NdA: Oui, l'auteur en avait marre du mot "professionnel")"

Il ricane mais je vois bien que le coeur n'y est pas. Il aimait tellement Nina, sa mort a du le bouleverser... Je ne peux pas le laisser être accusé. Et puis de toute façon, il faudra bien que la vérité éclate un jour où l'autre, n'est-ce pas?

Je rentre dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans frapper, l'air déterminé. Je me tourne vers Stephen.

"-Je suis près à le faire. Tu n'as pas à être ici pour rien.

-Nick? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je... Je suis le fameux "rendez-vous".

-Hein?"

Ce que les gens peuvent paraître intelligents lorsqu'ils apprennent quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas près à entendre ou qui leur semble juste impossible. Je soupire, cherchant comment le dire.

"-Je... C'était moi qui était avec Stephen hier après-midi."

Je vois bien leurs regards choqués et j'ai une très forte envie de me terrer dans un trou, en tout cas être n'importe où sauf ici.

"-Nick...?"

Pourquoi ce ton interrogatif. Oui, c'est toujours moi que vous avez en face de vous, bande d'homophobes! Je ne peux plus soutenir leurs regards. Je fais demi-tour, me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil au personnes autour de moi, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent tous d'un air dégoûté, alors j'accélère le pas. Je prend rapidement toutes mes affaires et pars. J'entend qu'on m'appelle mais au lieu de me retourner, je me mets à courir jusqu'à ma voiture, démarre et rentre chez moi. De toute façon, ma journée est finie depuis longtemps et pour être franc, pour l'instant, je me fiche complètement de la conséquence de mes actes.

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas trop que l'histoire devient lourde avec cette famille Cordell! Pour ceux qui en souffre, faites moi en part dans vos reviews et j'aviserai! (enfin, normalement cette partie de l'histoire se finira dans pas très longtemps...)<p>

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour! ^-^**

Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Mine de rien (mine de crayon), ça avance vite ! Et c'est pour l'instant mon plus long chapitre avec 1965 mots! *applaudissement* Oui, merci, je sais je suis... Hey, non, pas les tomates!

Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est pour vous que je suis encore debout à 00:22 après un loto alors que je suis crevée! =P

Sinon, je remercie encore mais reviewers (euses), bien que le compteur s'obstine à rester à 9 cette semaine!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** ça n'a pas changé depuis le début ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Je suis désormais chez moi, fulminant. Bon et bien, maintenant que j'ai du temps à perdre, je peux vous raconter. Mais ne faites aucun commentaire désobligeant s'il vous plait! Je fait ce que je veux de mes fesses!

Donc, pour comprendre, il faut revenir au fameux jour de mon traumatisme...

**FLASH BACK**

Je dévale les escaliers en pleurs. Il fait encore nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, aucune idée de où sont mes agresseurs, aucune idée de la façon dont je vais rentrer mais, à la limite, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et trouver un endroit pour pleurer tranquillement dans mon coin. Je passe par la cuisine qui est éteinte et je suis presque à la porte lorsque la lumière s'allume. Terrorisé, je me retourne vivement et me détend lorsque je vois que ce n'est que Monsieur Cordell. Je dois être pitoyable avec mes yeux gonflés par les larmes, mon nez rouge et mes habits à moitié déchirés par les deux brutes. En tout cas, assez pour qu'un milliardaire me prenne dans ses bras et me laisse tremper sa chemise italienne hors de prix avec mes larmes.

Suite a cette démonstration pitoyable, comme pour se faire pardonner des erreurs de son fils, il m'emmène avec Ana et Nina voir des spectacles, des expositions, parfois même des films au cinéma, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de lui un jour. Petit à petit, Ana et sa mère viennent de moins en moins avec nous, puis nous nous retrouvons systématiquement seuls tout les deux.

Ce matin, cela fait officiellement un an que je ne sors plus avec Anatoly et, officieusement, un an que c'est produit le fameux "incident". Durant la journée, et comme souvent depuis que l'on se connait, Ana m'invite chez elle. Arrivé là-bas, Stephen profite d'un moment où je suis seul pour me parler à part.

"-J'ai deux billets pour le match de basket de ce week-end...

-Celui de New-York? Vous avez de la chance! Avec qui...

-Attend, laisse moi finir. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. J'ai réservé dans un hôtel pour nous deux... Enfin, si tu veux bien venir."

Suite à cela, Ana revient dans la cuisine où nous étions et nous faisons comme si de rien était. Le lendemain, j'ai appelé Stephen pour lui confirmé que je venais.

Contre toute attente, il ne se produit rien. Du moins, le week-end fut tranquille et nous nous comportâmes comme de vrais amis jusqu'au dimanche soir, lorsqu'il me raccompagna chez moi.

Je descend de la voiture et me dirige vers chez moi quand Stephen m'appelle pour revenir en arrière. Il me fait signe de m'approcher, prend mon menton entre ces doigts et me murmure à l'oreille:

"-Si le coeur t'en dit, passe à la maison samedi prochain. Il n'y aura que toi et moi."

Puis il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et repart avec un sourire en coin en me faisant un petit signe de la main pour dire au revoir.

Et moi je reste la pendant encore cinq minutes, perché dans l'allée de ma maison comme un con, abasourdit.

Vous vous doutez bien d'où j'étais le samedi d'après.

**FLASH BACK**

Voilà, c'est comme ça que tout cela à commencé. Depuis, nous nous voyons de temps en temps, rien de concret. En fait, nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis... Depuis Warrick, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Stephen était d'ailleurs très étonné lorsque je l'ai contacté. Enfin, du coup, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie: me terrer chez moi et ne jamais en ressortir pour ne pas avoir à affronter mes collègues demain... Ou plutôt ce soir, lorsque je devrais aller travailler. L'histoire a dû filtrer dans tout les services et je suis certain que désormais tout le monde est au courant! Et même Warrick... J'ai d'ailleurs un mauvais pressentiment à son propos.

Je décide finalement d'aller me coucher, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, me disant "advienne que pourra!"... Et peut-être que la journée me portera conseil.

De mon sommeil, j'ai tiré une conclusion: les journées n'apportent aucun conseil, pas plus que les nuits, puisque de toute façon on dort et on ne pourra jamais se rappeler si oui ou non on a eu ce putain de conseil de m... Enfin bref, je me suis levé du pied gauche. Ça promet pour le boulot!

Dès que j'arrive, j'ai ce sentiment bizarre que tout le monde à ses yeux posés sur vous. Ce n'est pas du tout narcissique, c'est comme si vous étiez persuadé que tout le monde était en train de vous critiquer, de vous insulter et que vous ne pouvez rien faire, comme si tout le monde vous rejetait. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir traverser les murs à cet instant... Pouvoir me retrouver loin d'ici en quelques secondes seulement. En attendant, je continue d'avancer comme si de rien était. De loin, je vois Grissom qui me fait signe.

"-Nick, j'ai à vous parler!

-Ah bon? De quoi?"

Je suis très fort à ce jeu là, et cette discussion risque de durer très longtemps... Ou bien de tourner court, tout dépend de l'humeur de l'interlocuteur.

"-Nick, ne jouez pas à l'idiot avec moi!

-Je vous assure que je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Bon, très bien, comme vous voudrez. En tout cas, je vous retire l'enquête.

-Quoi? Non, attendez! Je veux rester sur cette enquête! Je pourrais... Rester au labo, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

-D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas vous voir sur le terrain, c'est bien compris?

-Chef, oui, chef!"

Même si c'est une grande concession de ma part, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas perdre cette enquête. Nina était vraiment comme une mère pour moi et je me doit de retrouver le salaud qui à fait ça.

Pouf! J'en peux plus, de cette nuit! Tout le monde n'arrêtais pas de me lancer des regards à la dérobés, j'ai même vu quelques expressions de dégoût! A croire que l'homophobie ne disparaîtra jamais! Enfin, j'ai fais le plus dur, j'ai tenu toute la nuit. Demain est un nouveau jour. En espérant que la nuit porte conseil à tout ces débiles! J'aimerais au moins qu'ils viennent me voir en face!

Actuellement, je me dirige vers la salle des indices, pour vérifier quelque chose. Au détour d'un couloir, je suis tiré en arrière dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et Dieu seul sait combien je déteste ce genre de situation! Je me débat, lance mon coude en arrière, mais je touche du vide. Logique, mon agresseur est désormais devant moi. Et c'est vraiment la dernière personne à qui j'aurais voulu être confronté aujourd'hui.

"-Hey, du calme, Chaton!

-J'aurais pu parier que c'était toi! Au moins, j'y aurais gagné quelque chose... Et, en passant, ne t'ai-je pas déjà spécifié d'arrêter de m'appeler de cette façon?

-Oui, c'est ça. En attendant, je pourrais savoir qui est ce "Stephen"?"

Sa manière de prononcer son prénom m'aurait fait rire, dans une autre situation. Là, j'avais plutôt envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule!

"-En quoi ça te regarde? C'est ma vie, mon cul, et j'en fait ce que je veux!

-Alors, les rumeurs sont vraies hein... Tu étais vraiment avec ce mec le soir du meurtre.

-Oui, et alors?

-Rien, je pensais juste que tu étais plus fidèle que ça à tes sentiments..."

Là, c'en est trop. Je ne retiens pas ma main qui vient s'écraser sur sa joue dans un grand bruit de claque. C'était censé être un coup de poing, mais ça c'est transformé en gifle magistrale. Seulement, mon corps refuse de s'arrêter là et je lui fonce dessus pour continuer à le frapper. Malheureusement, il intercepte mon bras après le deuxième coup et me plaque contre le mur. Face à se manque d'alternatives, je décide de vider mon sac.

"-C'est toi qui dit ça? Toi! Toi, qui a commencé une relation avec son meilleur ami il y a trois ans de cela pour ensuite se mettre en couple avec une femme, lui en parler tout les jours au boulot, tout en sachant les sentiments que te porte cet ami, rien que pour enfoncer le clou plus profond! Et pire encore! Toi, qui décide de te marier! Et qui, même après ce mariage, veut continuer cette foutue relation foireuse à la con! Je ne le supporte plus Warrick! Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout! J'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou, d'aller dans un endroit où je ne te verrais plus, où je ne penserais plus qu'à toi mais où je pourrais aussi penser à moi, où je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et qui voudra passer sa vie entière avec moi! Mais aucun endroit de ce genre n'existe... Et je continue à souffrir. Et c'est de TA FAUTE! Tu m'entend? Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste... JE TE DÉTESTE!"

Sur ce, il m'embrasse comme jamais il ne m'a embrassé, et des larmes de rages et de tristesse coulent sur mes joues. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça: pleurer comme une vieille loque.

"-Je... Je t'aime tellement Warrick. Je souffre tellement! Tu n'as même pas idée... Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je t'en prie, dit-moi que je ne revivrais jamais ça, même si c'est un mensonge, même si je ne serais heureux que pour quelques heures seulement, je veux t'entendre me le dire... Je souffre tellement... Je t'aime tellement..."

Il me serre dans ses bras et j'enfoui ma tête dans son épaule tandis qu'il me murmure au creux de l'oreille:

"-Je te jure que tu ne revivras plus jamais ça. Je vais tout arranger, Nicky. Je ne te ferais plus souffrir. Je ne te ferais plus pleurer. Je vais tout arranger, alors reviens-moi... Tout ira bien."

Ces mots... J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Je ne l'avais alors pas cru. Est-ce que je le peu maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il me dit la vérité? Je m'éloigne de lui. Il faut que je sache si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance...

"-Je ne peux pas...

-Nicky...

-Non! Je ne peux pas te croire!... Sauf si tu me prouves que tout a vraiment changé... Dis-le moi.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Dis-moi... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je reviendrais. Je ne te demande que ça.

-Nick, je... Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas le dire encore... Juste, attend encore un tout petit peu... S'il te plait, pour moi. Pour nous.

-Non, j'ai déjà trop donner pour toi... Pour nous. Au revoir.

-Non, Nick, attends!"

Sur ce, je m'en vais, je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus. Je rentre chez moi, toujours plus énervé, plus triste, plus désespéré... Plus déçu... Moi qui croyais avoir touché le fond, il y a encore de la marge.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus! Sinon, je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer mais, normalement, la fin de cette fic est prévue pour dans pas longtemps, du genre 10 chapitres maximum! Ca va être émouvant pour moi de mettre cette série en statut "complete"...<p>

Bon, donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre s'il vous plaît! J'ai plus e dents, je peux pas mordre! XD

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour! ^-^**

Je suis un auteur triste! Pour deux raisons:

1- J'ai plus de revieweuses(eurs, même si j'en doute ^^') ! T_T

2- Un personnage que j'adore d'une série que j'adore est mort...

Ensuite, je poste ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard mais bon, je n'avais pas la force de le faire la semaine dernière ^^'

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** toujours pas à moi!

**Note: **Mes personnages sont de plus en plus OOC, j'en ai l'impression... Enfin, cette fanfic est bientôt terminée! Je pense que je posterais les deux derniers chapitres et l'épilogue ensemble la semaine prochaine... Enfin on verra bien!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Argh! Je déteste les réveils! J'envoie ma main violement dans la direction du bruit crispant mais ne réussis qu'à frapper le coin de ma table de nuit et à me faire mal, accessoirement.

Cette journée commence très mal. Désormais, vous connaissez le secret pour être toujours de mauvais poil dès le réveil: achetez un réveil agaçant et faites vous mal en voulant l'arrêter! Un jour, il passera par la fenêtre. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine, passe devant mon calendrier, le foudroie d'un regard noir et décide finalement de le foutre à la poubelle. Je ne veux plus penser à la date du jour puisqu'ils sont tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres, je ne veux plus penser à mes amis débiles qui font des paris débiles sur cette idée débile de noter quand je suis en couple et quand je ne le suis pas, je ne veux plus penser à cette saleté de famille Cordell qui m'enfonce toujours plus chaque jour et surtout, je ne veux plus penser à Warrick qui continue à me faire souffrir, même lorsque j'essaye de l'ignorer. Maintenant que je me suis bien défoulé en le déchirant en de minuscules morceaux, je me sens mieux. Peut-être que cette journée commence bien finalement.

Oui, décidément, c'est sûrement la meilleur journée que j'ai passée depuis un moment: je n'ai plus l'impression que tout le monde est en train de parler de moi dans mon dos, nous avons bouclé l'affaire Cordell, je vais passer ma journée avec Ana pour l'amener ensuite dans l'après-midi à l'aéroport où je verrai sûrement Stephen pour lui dire au revoir une bonne fois pour toute et, pour couronner le tout, Warrick est en congé pour les deux prochaines nuits! C'est l'occasion parfaite pour exécuter une dans de la joie!

Ah, c'était vraiment une bonne journée! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'éclater comme cela! Je suis maintenant en voiture, sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Après la mort de Nina qui était co-directrice avec Stephen, ils vont sûrement avoir une tonne de travail. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour arrêter notre mascarade: je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme je le voudrait et sa femme restera pour toujours dans son coeur. D'ailleurs, je le vois s'approcher de loin tandis que Ana se dirige vers les guichets.

"-Bonjour.

-Hey... Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir. Je veux dire, vraiment.

-Oui. Après tant d'années... Tu me manquera.

-Toi aussi."

Quelle est cette manie qu'ils ont tous a vouloir m'embrasser? Et devant tout l'aéroport en plus!

"-Stephen! Pas ici!

-Du calme. C'est la dernière fois alors, je voulais en profiter..."

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front et va rejoindre Ana qui me fait signe de loin. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté là, à regarder dans la même direction. Puis j'ai fini par rentrer à la maison, pour dormir un petit peu avant de partir au travail.

Une semaine est passée depuis tout... Tout ça. J'ai évité un maximum Warrick, ne restant avec lui que pour le travail. J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière. Il m'a envoyé un message il y a deux jours, me disant qu'il voulait que je revienne. Qu'il arrangerait les choses. Comme d'habitude...

"-Dis, t'as entendu parler de cette rumeur sur Warrick?"

Ca devait faire environ un quart d'heure que Greg me parlait mais bizarrement, seule cette phrase m'a sorti de mes pensées. J'essaye de ne prendre un air détaché pour poursuivre la conversation sans éveiller un quelconque soupçon.

"-Non... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette rumeur?

-Je pensais qu'on te l'aurait dit, puisque tu connais bien Warrick... "

Il se rapproche de moi et me dit sur le ton de la confidence:

"-Apparemment, son couple serait en train de battre de l'aile. Certains disent même qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre..."

Là, je suis choqué. J'essaye de me raisonner - après tout, se ne sont que des rumeurs - mais un espoir que je croyais avoir poussé au suicide se réveille en moi.

"-Ah... Ah bon? Qui a dit ça?

-Je sais pas, moi c'est Hodges qui m'en a parlé...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses? Au travail vous deux!"

Argh, je voulais en savoir plus! Mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop contrarier Catherine... On ne sait jamais.

Alors que je suis en pause, j'ai la chance de tomber sur Hodges.

"-Ah, Hodges, je voulez vous parler...

-Vraiment? Parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail et...

-Je sais que c'est votre pause."

Bon, d'accord, disons que j'ai un peu forcé le destin pour obtenir une petite conversation. Il soupire avant de me répondre.

"-Ok. Je suppose que vous voulez discuter de..."

Il se rapproche de moi, sur le ton de la confidence, légèrement tendu.

"-... La fameuse rumeur.

-Hum, oui. Allons dans la salle de repos."

Arrivé là, il a l'air de se détendre et sa langue, qu'il n'a pas dans sa poche, se délie lorsque je lui propose un café.

"-Bon, ce sont juste des rumeurs mais apparemment, ça ferait quelque temps que Brown serait, comme qui dirait... Distant, avec sa femme. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils se sont mariés sur un coup de tête. Je pense que leur histoire n'est pas sérieuse, vous voyez, et...

-Oui, bon! Et donc?

-Et donc, il verrait quelqu'un d'autre depuis un moment déjà... Certaines personnes disent même que ce serait quelqu'un du boulot!

-Nick! Faut qu'on parle!

-Merde! Euh... Désolé, faut que j'aille travailler, j'ai pas le temps. Sinon, David, je te rappelle pour qu'on aille voir le film! Ça à vraiment l'air très intéressant!

-Film? Quel... Oh, oui bien sur! A la prochaine, **Nick**!"

Je m'éclipse rapidement pour éviter tout questionnement de la part de Warrick. Ah, cela m'épuise! Devoir l'éviter jour après jour. Alors que je pourrais juste... Non, non je ne peux pas!... Mais il y a ces rumeurs... Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. De loin, je vois Hodges éviter habilement de parler avec Warrick en prétextant je ne sais quoi. Je crois que je lui en doit une. Mais il faudra que j'affronte Warrick: j'ai besoin de vérifier cette rumeur, être sûr qu'il n'y a vraiment plus aucun espoir. Je ne veux plus souffrir et le seul moyen est d'étouffer tout ça dans l'oeuf.

"-Monsieur Stokes est demandé à l'accueil. Je répète..."

Hein? Qui peut bien venir me voir alors que je vais finir ma journée? Les gens ne se rendent pas compte de ce que ça représente de travailler de nuit! J'y vais d'un pas tranquille en sifflotant. Celle qui m'a appelé est une belle jeune femme de couleur. Je ne la connais pas, mais pourtant elle me dit quelque chose. Comme si on me l'avait décrite.

"-Alors c'est vous... Nick Stokes?

-Oui... Qui êtes vous?

-J'ai à vous parler. Peut-on aller autre part? C'est important...

-Euh... Oui bien sûr."

Alors qu'elle se retourne, je comprend. Je sais qui elle est. Et je crois savoir pourquoi elle est là.

Nous allons d'un commun accord prendre le petit-déjeuné.

"-Vous êtes Tina, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est cela. Warrick vous a parlé de moi?

-C'est son seul sujet de conversation."

J'ai essayé de prononcer cette phrase sans amertume mais j'ai le sentiment que ça n'a pas marché...

"-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

-Allons. Vous le savez très bien n'est-ce pas?

-Ca à sûrement un rapport avec Warrick, mais c'est tout ce que je sais...

-Très bien. J'ai vu le message qu'il vous a envoyé. Non, ne parlez pas, écoutez. Je suis ici pour vous dire de ne pas trop vous faire d'illusion. Je sais bien que Warrick me trompe régulièrement, mais ce qui importe est qu'il revient toujours vers moi. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous ne vous approchiez plus de lui. Qu'il me trompe avec des femmes d'accord, mais qu'il le fasse avec un homme ça... Ca me répugne. Je refuse de le toucher après qu'il vous soit passé dessus et ce serait donc très dérangeant pour moi qu'il vous voie trop régulièrement. J'espère que vous avez compris le message."

Je déteste encore plus cette fille. Alors, juste pour l'énerver...

"-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: je suis le seul qu'il trompe et si seulement tu savais combien de fois il m'a touché pour ensuite te rejoindre, histoire de donner l'illusion d'un couple, tu t'immolerais pour te purifier de ce que tu appelles "saleté"."

Touché. Je m'en vais la laissant seule, ne payant même pas. Je ne suis pas un gentleman et je n'ai aucune obligation. Et si elle me déteste, tant mieux!

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, si j'ai des lecteurs... XD<p>

Si quelqu'un est là: Review, pleeeeaaase!

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour! ^-^**

Ou plutôt - vu l'heure - bonsoir! Oui, aujourd'hui je vais publier mes deux derniers chapitres et l'épilogue d'un coup! Jour de gloire! Je vais terminer ma première fic sur FF. net! Ouaaaah *-*

En fait, c'est surtout parce que j'en ai marre d'être toujours en retard. Car, oui, ça fait quelques chapitres que je poste le dimanche au lieu du vendredi! Et comme ça risque pas de s'arranger avec les vacances de Noël qui approchent...

Toujours un grand merci à mes revieweuses (-eurs, on sait jamais...), surtout **Nouka **et** Adara94** qui m'ont suivie depuis le début! D'ailleurs, j'ai dépassé le cap des 10 reviews, avec celle de **Nouka **sur mon chapitre 6 =') Merciiiiii!

Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Bien évidemment, rien est à moi sauf l'histoire complètement à l'ouest =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette rencontre m'a bien déprimé. Je savais bien que Warrick se foutais de moi mais c'est dans ma nature d'espérer et le fait qu'elle me le dise m'a vraiment baissé le moral à zéro. Comme un automate, je vais me prendre une bière, vais devant la télé. Il n'y a rien, c'est encore plus déprimant, alors je vais me coucher.

Je me réveille, une semaine après cette histoire de rumeur et la rencontre avec Tina, sans avoir repris du poil de la bête. Amorphe, je mange un morceau, me prépare, vais au boulot. Je fais tout machinalement.

Finalement, c'est cette saleté de Tina qui aura gagné: j'ai perdu tout espoir et cela m'affecte bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je croyais pouvoir l'oublier, je croyais que je me fichais de lui, mais c'est faux. Lorsque je le vois, mon coeur s'emballe, lorsqu'il m'appelle, malgré mes résolution, je répond, lorsque quelqu'un sonne à ma porte, j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il soit revenu. A une certaine époque, il vivait la plupart du temps chez moi. Il y a plus d'un mois, juste après que l'on se soit séparés, j'ai trouvé des affaires à lui. Je les ai toutes mises dans un carton avec l'intention de les brûler, mais je ne peux toujours pas m'y résoudre... Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis même plus sûr de lui en vouloir: il pourrait arriver derrière moi, passer ses bras autour de ma taille comme il l'a si souvent fait, me dire avec un air charmeur "rentrons à la maison" et je le suivrais au bout du monde! Suis-je si faible que ça? J'en ai bien peur... Je suis fatigué de tout ça je voudrais juste...

"-NICK!

-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ça fait juste dix minutes que je te parle et que tu ne m'écoutes même pas!

-Hem, désolé Hodg', j'étais perdu dans mes pensées..."

Oui, disons que nous nous sommes rapprochés, peut-être du fait qu'il m'a obligé à venir avec lui au ciné pour voir ce "fameux film" avec lui sous prétexte que je lui devait bien. Oui, maintenant je me rappelle avoir vaguement entendu une voix et peut-être être allé en pause... Dire que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. David soupire: il a l'habitude désormais, depuis le jour fatidique, je suis dans le même état, presque toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

"-Pas grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Qu'il y a de nouvelles rumeurs à propos de... Tu vois.

-Oui?

-Bon et bien apparemment, le jour où je t'ai tout raconté et qu'il y a eu cette histoire avec Warrick, et d'ailleurs que tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler...

-Oui, bon, continues!

-Calme, calme... Donc, ce jour là,des gens auraient vu la femme de Warrick venir lui parler, enfin, je dis parler mais ils se seraient plutôt disputés. Depuis, elle vient tout les matins le chercher."

Étais-je trop perdu pour la voir? En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça...

"-Certains disent qu'elle serait là pour surveiller...

-Et? En quoi c'est important?

-Tu ne comprends pas? Cela confirme la rumeur qui disait que la personne que voit Warrick fait parti du service!"

Houla! Mais pour quoi il ne m'en a pas parlé? Tina a du lui dire qu'elle m'avait vu lorsqu'ils se sont disputés...

Tien, Hodges me regarde bizarrement.

"-Hodg'?

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire?

-De quoi? Mais j'ai pas..."

Oh merde. Non, ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute?... Il me regarde, comme s'il me demandais des expliquations.

"-Désolé Hodg', plus tard, d'accord?

-T'as intérêt à me dire!

-Seulement si tu ne le répète à personne! Bon, j'y vais!"

J'ai dit ça juste pour la forme: malgré le fait qu'il soit la plus grande commère du monde, il peut aussi garder des secrets... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître pour lui!

Nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuné. Sur la route, je profite du silence entre nous pour réfléchir à ce que je peux dire. Je pourrais inventer quelque chose et...

"-N'y pense même pas.

-De quoi?

-A inventer une histoire.

-Comment tu...

-Tout le monde pense peut-être que je suis con, mais je ne le suis pas autant qu'il y paraît.

-Ok, t'as gagné. Mais il faut vraiment que tu me promette de ne lâcher ça à personne! Sous aucun prétexte! Compris?

-T'inquiète, ça devrait aller de ce côté là."

Ai-je oublié de précisé que, en plus d'être vantard, il est aussi très bon acteur? Nous avons tous pensé à tort pendant bien deux ans qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et pourtant, si on apprend à le connaitre, il est différent de ce qu'on peut penser. Et au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un pour me soutenir...

Je lui ai tout raconté. Il ne m'a pas coupé une seule fois. Une fois que je suis arrivé au bout du récit, il y a un silence que je n'ose pas brisé, anxieux de sa réaction.

"-Merde, j'avais bien vu que parfois tu semblais un peu déprimé, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que ça allais jusque là!"

Bon, il ne m'a pas insulté ou autre, ça doit vouloir dire que je ne l'ai pas dégoûté ou horrifié ou choqué.

"-Mais... Si ces rumeurs sont vraies, ça voudrait dire que Warrick voudrait te récupérer, n'est-ce pas?

-Possible.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne semble pas plus heureux ou enthousiaste de le savoir que ça?

-J'ai déjà espéré trop de fois que Warrick puisse me rendre mes sentiments et la déception fait mal. Alors j'évite les dégâts en me persuadant qu'il ne viendra pas me chercher."

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui dire tout ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend.

Nous repartons chacun de notre côté et je rentre chez moi avec un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Cela fait deux mois. Deux mois que les rumeurs ont fini par être démenties, deux mois que tout cela c'est passé, deux mois que je perd espoir et que Hodg' essaye de me remonter le moral, deux mois qu'il a perdu à plusieurs reprise sa patience à cause de mon pessimisme. Je me réveille, me traîne comme une loque vers ma salle de bain et prend une bonne douche bien chaude pour faire partir les brumes du sommeil. Je vais dans la cuisine, me faire un café. Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de manger un morceau avant de partir. Alors que je m'apprête à aller au boulot, je jette un oeil à mon calendrier et me rend compte que j'avais placé un jour de congé aujourd'hui, congé que Grissom m'a obligé à poser, sous prétexte que j'ai l'air complètement crevé en ce moment. Tant pis, je lui demanderais de le déplacer. Puis, mon téléphone se met à sonner. C'est Warrick. Je me laisse tenter et lui répond.

"-Nick?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je divorce. Tina m'a mis à la rue. Je peux venir chez toi?"

* * *

><p>Aha! Mais quel suspens! J'aurais bien aimé vous laisser là, telle la sadique que je suis, mais ce chapitre est tellement court que j'en aurais honte... Mon Dieu, il est rikiki! (c'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai décidé de passer au chapitre 8) XD<p>

Je serais bien sûr très honorée de lire vos avis sur cette fic! Même si je ne prend pas toujours le temps de répondre... En même temps, je suis tellement émue à chaque fois, que pourrais-je dire d'autre que "Merci!"?

Sur ce...

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour! ^-^**

Même si je poste ce chapitre en même temps que le 7, je reste polie!

Voilà, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Ah la la... C'est allé tellement vite!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Je reste sans voix. Je ne comprend pas.

"-Nick? T'es toujours là?

-Je... Oui.

-Oui à quoi?"

Je sens que je vais le regretter.

"-Oui à tout."

Je sursaute en attendant quelqu'un taper à la porte. Rah, je me suis laissé avoir! Je savais que j'allais le regretter, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide.

J'ouvre la porte et m'en éloigne tandis qu'il entre, instaurant une sorte de... "périmètre de sécurité" entre nous deux. Il a un bagage à la main et me regarde, indécis quant à la manière dont il doit agir. Il s'approche de moi mais je bas en retraite vers la cuisine.

"-Nick...

-Tu peux t'installer sur le canapé.

-Je...

-T'as mangé?

-Non mais...

-Ok, je prépare un truc, en attendant fait comme chez toi...

-Nick, écou...

-... C'est pas comme si t'étais jamais venu et comme si on avait jamais habité tout les deux ici et comme si...

-Nicky, regardes-moi!"

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, partis dans mon monologue et dans une concentration extrême pour l'ignorer.

"-Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça!"

Et voilà, après la surprise, la colère. Si j'étais sincère avec moi-même et avec lui, je serais en train de l'embrasser et de lui dire combien lui et ces petits surnoms m'ont manqué. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple que dans un conte de fée et je ne sais même plus comment je dois me comporter face à lui. Lui montrer de la haine? De l'indifférence? Du mépris? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement être avec lui, sans toutes ces questions, ces histoires et ces mensonges? Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible face à lui et d'avoir ces pensées dignes d'une jeune adolescente en chaleur!

"-Nick, arrête! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer!

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Et éloigne-toi de moi bon sang!

-Si j'avais su, je serais aller à l'hôtel.

-Oui, ou chez l'une de tes si nombreuses conquêtes!

-Nick, tu fais chier à la fin: arrête de ressasser le passer tout le temps! Et dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi!"

Mon cerveau vient de s'arrêter. Cet idiot refuse d'enregistrer l'information et je le regarde sans comprendre. Soudain, une lueur s'éclaire dans ce petit cerveau qu'on pourrait croire inutile et je pleure, sans raison apparente. Je me glisse le long du comptoir contre lequel j'étais appuyé et me recroqueville sur moi-même.

"-Nick?"

Il s'accroupie face à moi mais je ne peux plus arrêter les larmes.

"-Dis... Dis-le moi..."

Il soupire de soulagement, s'assoie à côté de moi, me prend dans ses bras et murmure au creux de mon oreille:

"-Je t'aime, Chaton."

Je m'accroche à son T-shirt comme si ma vie en dépendait tandis que lui me serre dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant.

Finalement je ne suis pas allé travailler. Il a fallu une bonne heure à Warrick pour me calmer et nous sommes désormais dans le sofa, ma tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux.

"-Racontes-moi."

Il soupire mais obtempère.

"-Lorsque... Lorsque je t'ai quitté, j'ai pensé que je pourrais enfin avoir une vie de couple normale avec Tina. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas alors je suis allé voir d'autres filles, mais je me sentais toujours mal. Je suis aussi allé voir des mecs, sans réel changement. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi. Mais là encore je me trompais: je croyais que c'était juste parce que j'aimais coucher avec toi, mais la vérité était bien au-dessus de ça. Et puis je me suis vite lassé de Tina et plus je me désintéressais d'elle, plus elle me posait de questions, plus elle était chiante et plus j'en avais marre. Et toi tu ne résistais, refusant de revenir vers moi alors que plusieurs fois j'ai eu l'impression que tu souffrais de cette séparation. Il y a eu toutes ces histoires, avec la famille d'Ana, notre baiser enflammé lorsque je t'ai intercepté dans la salle des indices, ce même baiser qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mes véritables sentiments pour toi et puis Tina qui découvre tout et qui décide de s'en mêler. Ça a été la goutte de trop. deux mois qu'elle et moi on se dispute, qu'elle essaye vainement de me retenir. Et puis aujourd'hui j'ai enfin compris: je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Alors je l'ai quittée. Je ne veux personne d'autre Nick, juste toi, et je ferais de mon mieux pour arrêter toutes mes conneries, parce que je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Alors laisse moi refaire parti de ta vie, mais cette fois en tant que la personne qui t'aime plus que tout."

En guise de réponse, je l'embrasse. Doucement d'abord mais la situation dérape rapidement et nous nous dirigeons d'un accord tacite vers ma chambre.

Il m'allonge doucement sur le matelas et me regarde dans les yeux, comme pour être sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Sûr de moi, je l'embrasse encore. Cette nuit sera sûrement la plus belle de ma vie: cette nuit, nous ne formons plus qu'un, en parfaite conscience des sentiments de l'autre. Et alors que la jouissance arrive, nous crions le nom de l'autre avant de nous coucher l'un à côté de l'autre doucement. La dernière chose que j'entendis ce soir là avant de m'endormir fut le "je t'aime" qu'il prononça en réponse au mien, ces trois petits mots que j'ai attendus tellement longtemps, attente qui n'aura pas été vaine car aujourd'hui je peux enfin dire que je suis heureux d'être tombé amoureux, heureux d'en être dépendant.

* * *

><p>Oh, quelle fin toute guimauve, toute dégoulinante! Mon Dieu, je vais me donner mal au coeur (nan, en fait j'adore ça les histoires toutes mignones, toutes guimauves...)!<p>

Bref, si vous n'aimez pas les fins comme ça, n'allez pas lire l'épilogue! Je vous préviens, c'est pire! XD

Sinon, vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis! De toute façon, j'ai plus de dents (comprendre: je ne mord pas)! Mdr

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


	10. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Je suis près à partir mais l'autre feignasse n'est toujours pas levée! Partir où? Ça, vous le saurez si Warrick se décide à se lever!

"-'Rick, debout!"

Il fait la sourde oreille mais je connais le moyen parfais pour le faire ce lever. Je m'approche du lit avec un sourire machiavélique, enlève mes chaussure, me place à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Instantanément, il se met face à moi et je me penche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis je me lève rapidement et recule pour être hors de sa portée.

"-Nicky, c'est un crime de m'allumer et puis de t'échapper!

-Désolé mon coeur mais on va être en retard...

-J'ai pas envie de me lever... T'as qu'à y aller seul!"

J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réplique alors je ne me vexe pas mais m'adosse plutôt à la porte de la salle de bain nonchalamment, place un sourire sexy sur mes lèvres et dit d'une voix charmeuse:

"-C'est tellement bête. Parce que si tu te levais, on pourrait prendre une douche ensemble..."

Le voilà debout, avançant vers moi avec un sourire carnassier. D'accord, j'avoue, je suis coupable: connaissant Warrick, j'ai mis le réveil une heure plus tôt pour pouvoir en profiter et l'obliger à se lever.

Nous voilà maintenant tout beaux, tout propres, et nous arrivons au rendez-vous pile à l'heure. La maison est vraiment magnifique.

"-Ah, Nick!

-Salut Joe! Comment ça va, depuis le temps?

-Super! Bon, tu veux que je la fasse visiter ou tu t'en occupes?

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper... Merci Joe!

-De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service, Gamin!"

Joe est un ami de ma famille. Cette maison nous appartient, à la base, c'était une résidence secondaire mais nous avons arrêté d'y aller vers mes dix ans car mes parents n'avaient plus le temps et j'ai refusé l'offre de mon père de la prendre lorsque je me suis installé à Las Vegas, car elle était trop grande pour une personne seule. Joe n'habitant pas très loin, c'était lui qui s'occupait de l'entretient mais Warrick et moi avons décidé d'y emménager tout les deux. Elle est aux abords de la ville, dans un coin tranquille. Elle est plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Me basant là-dessus, je fais faire le tour à Warrick. Cette maison représente tellement pour nous deux, et plus que tout la concrétisation de notre relation.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que le divorce de Warrick a été prononcé. Au boulot, nous avons décidé de n'en parler à personne et de faire comme si de rien était : nous savons ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et nous n'avons pas besoin que la Terre entière soit au courant! Dans cette relation, il n'y a que nous deux. Depuis que l'on s'est remis ensemble, il y a toujours les disputes et tous les problèmes de couples, mais les réconciliation n'en sont que meilleures. Bon, arrêtons de parler de ma vie privée et sexuelle, ça me gêne! Ce qui compte, c'est que Warrick et moi soyons heureux.

Elypse

"-... 'Rick, on doit aller au boulot..."

Je le secoue, mais il ne bouge pas plus.

"-Warrick!

-Je nous ai donné un mois de vacances."

Je me redresse brutalement: ça cache quelque chose. Je le sonde des yeux mais il n'a qu'un petit sourire énigmatique.

"-En quel honneur?

-Habille-toi et rejoins moi dehors."

Je fais ce qu'il dit et le rejoins jusqu'à la vieille balançoire au font du jardin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est près plus rapidement que moi? Enfin...

"-Assieds-toi et ferme les yeux.

-Warrick, à quoi tu...

-Tes yeux Chaton."

Je soupire mais, étant curieux de nature, je ferme les yeux et attend.

"-Tu peux les ouvrir."

Je les ouvre e me retrouve devant lui, à genoux, me tendant une bague.

"-Voudrais-tu devenir ma fe... Euh, mon homme?"

Je suis sur le point de pleurer de joie et, ne pouvant plus parler, je me jette dans ses bras. Nous nous embrassons passionnément, il passe la bague à mon annuaire gauche et puis annonce:

"-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on va rater notre avion!

-Avion?

-Oui, on se marie dans la première chapelle et on prend l'avion direction notre lune de miel, bébé!"

Trop abasourdi par tout ce qu'il a planifié pour nous, j'en oublie même de penser aux valises, à ma famille, mes amis... Quand je suis avec lui, j'en oublierais jusqu'à mon propre nom s'il ne se chargeait pas de me le rappeler.

"-Je t'aime, Nick Stokes futurement Brown.

-Je t'aime..."

* * *

><p>Voilà, une mise en page différente pour un chapitre différent... Je suis toute émue! Bientôt, cette fic sera marquée "complete"... Ah, ça va me faire tout bizarre!<p>

Et puis, quand je disais que c'était tout guimauve, voyez combien je ne mentais pas! Merci d'avoir lu cette fic du début à la fin, et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre fic! (j'espère...)

N'oubliez pas une petite review, si vous avez le temps...

A la prochaine!

**Byyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


End file.
